(hopefully) seven days of idiots in love
by the blonde bunny
Summary: yatori week is here everyone - y'all know what that means
1. purple

_purple_

* * *

Hiyori eyes the package wearily, then the god offering it to her with bright eyes.

"C'mon Hiyori, open it up!" Yato tells her, shoving the present into her hands, clasping his hands in anticipation.

"W-What is it?" She asks, holding the gift with gentle hands. Who knows what that idiot would get her out of the blue - probably something stupid, like …

Okay, well, whatever it was, it was bound to be stupid. Whatever _that_ was.

"Open it and you'll find _out_!" Yato's voice drops to a whine, and Hiyori sighs.

"Alright alright - calm down. I'll open your gift." She says, and Yato leans close - too close, Hiyori blushes - and grins.

_He probably bought it with his own money, that's why he's so excited_, Hiyori thinks to herself, and she smiles. _Here goes nothing, then_.

Small hands carefully untie the white ribbon, then (trembling slightly, because, again - Yato's an _idiot_, and nothing's more dangerous than an idiot with a gift) Hiyori unwraps the blue paper - slowly though, because something might pop out.

Nothing pops out though, to Hiyori's relief, and with more confidence she lifts the present up to get a good look at it.

It's purple, the color of her of middle school uniform, and it looks familiar.

Then Hiyori realizes.

"It's your jersey." She says, looking up at Yato, who shakes his head.

"Nope, it's _your_ jersey! But it matches my jersey! Yukine has one too, it's orange. This way we can look like a real team when we go out and do jobs together." Yato grins, giving her a thumbs up.

Hiyori laughs. The jersey is probably the ugliest thing she's ever seen, really (having it in her favorite color didn't help much either), but -

"I love it." Hiyori says, smiling at the idiot god, _her_ idiot god. "Thank you, Yato."

"Good, cause it'll cost you five yen!"

* * *

author's note: first day of yatori week everyone! hopefully i'll be able to do all the other days too! tell me what you thought of it!


	2. look after you

_look after you_

* * *

(Yato ignored the blush on his face)

"Ow! Hiyori - _ow_ - be gentle, _gentle_!"

"I _am_!" Hiyori snapped, pressing the damp cloth even harder against the god's skin. "Stop being such a _baby_!"

"I am _not_!" Yato cried, hissing in pain as the holy water cleansed his Blight. "It just hurts - _badly_!"

Hiyori sighed in irritation, and continued to viciously scrub his skin. "Good, you deserve it. What were you thinking - jumping in front of that ayakashi! Honestly! You're lucky you're the only one who got hurt, what if Yukine had gotten injured too?"

"He _didn't_, though."

"But he _could've_."

"But he - _ow_! Okay okay, I'm _sorry_, sheesh. Happy?"

Hiyori narrowed her eyes at the god. "No."

Yato rolled his eyes, and blew a strand of dark hair away. "I dunno what's the big deal anyways, 's alright now."

"The big _deal_," Hiyori replied, applying a bit (a lot, in Yato's opinion) more pressure in her scrubbing, "is that you're an _idiot_, and almost got yourself and Yukine killed."

"Takes a lot more than an ayakashi to take the two of us down, y'know." Yato told her, rolling his head back. "Are you done yet? This hurts like a bitch."

Rolling her eyes (he was _such_ a baby, honestly), Hiyori set aside the wash cloth, and confirmed that any Blight was long gone. "Yeah - it's all gone. You're free to go."

Yato let out a cry of triumph, and stood up, cracking his neck. "I'm heading in - you coming?"

"In a little bit," Hiyori replied, "I'll clean up first."

"Okay." Yato said, turning so his back faced her. "Oi - Hiyori?"

"Yes?"

"No need to worry about me - or Yukine. I'm planning to stick around for a while."

There was a pause, and only when Yato was about to step inside did Hiyori answer.

"Worrying about you is what I do, Yato."

(Yato ignored the blush on his face)

* * *

author's note: y'all are so sweet! wow i got a much better response to the last one then i ever thought was possible! thank you guys so much, and i hope you liked this one! reviews?


End file.
